modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7610
19 czerwca 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich Jennifer HowardSceny w plenerze |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7609. « 7610. » 7611. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W gabinecie CEO, Rick i Maya zajmują się Lizzy. Forrester wspomina żonie o rozmowie z Carterem i o drobnym problemie z dokumentami adopcyjnymi Lizzy - potrzebne są podpisy zarówno ich jak i Nicole. Maya postanawia sama wręczyć dokumenty siostrze. thumb|300px|Nicole zwierza się CocoW biurze FC, Nicole wspomina narodziny Lizzy i wspólne chwile z dziewczynką. Zjawia się Zende i widząc zmartwienie żony, zapewnia ją, że wkrótce zostaną rodzicami. Nicole wciąż nie rozumie, jak Rick i Maya mogli zostawić Lizzy i polecieć do Paryża. Kiedy zjawia się Coco, Zende ponownie zapewnia żonę, że wszystko się ułoży i wychodzi, postanawiając wrócić do pracy. Nicole wyznaje Coco, że być może nie będzie mogła zajść w ciążę. Coco pociesza ją, stwierdzając, że nic nie jest pewne. Roztrzęsiona Nicole wyznaje, że zmieniła swój pogląd na różne kwestie i obawia się, że spędziła z Lizzy zbyt dużo czasu, gdyż nie może pohamować pewnych swoich uczuć, nad którymi nie potrafi zapanować. Jednocześnie wyznaje, że nie mówiła o tym nikomu i prosi Coco o dyskrecję. "Jeśli nie mogę mieć dzieci, a Lizzy jest moją jedyną okazją do bycia matką...", zaczyna Nicole, ale zjawia się Maya. W gabinecie CEO, Zende pokazuje Rickowi swoje projekty i zyskuje pochwałę. Rick wyjaśnia siostrzeńcowi sytuację z pewnymi błędami w dokumentach adopcyjnych Lizzy. thumb|left|300px|Sheila zjawia się w rezydencji ForresterówW rezydencji Forresterów zjawia się Ridge i zauważa, że Quinn boi się wyjść na taras. Próbuje zapewnić ją, że nie ma się czego obawiać, kiedy Deacon został aresztowany. Quinn przeprasza Ridge i ponownie powtarza, że go kocha. Zjawia się Eric, który wyjaśnia żonie, że musiał coś załatwić. Ridge i Quinn są w szoku, kiedy Eric wprowadza do rezydencji Sheilę. Kobieta wita się z Ridge'em, stwierdzając, że wygląda inaczej. Ridge chce wiedzieć, dlaczego ojciec przyprowadził Carter do rezydencji, po tym wszystkim, czego się dopuściła. Eric tłumaczy, że Sheila także padła ofiarą przestępstwa Deacona. Sheila zapewnia, że zmieniła się i żałuje wszystkich czynów. "Urocze. Przeprosiłaś, a teraz się wynoś", oświadcza Ridge. Sheila nie chce sprawiać kłopotu i zamierza wyjść, ale Eric zatrzymuje ją, uważając, że to jej należą się przeprosiny i zaprasza na szklankę mrożonej herbaty. Sheila uważa, że Eric jest szczęściarzem, mając u boku oddaną żonę jak Quinn. Zwraca również uwagę na fakt, że Brooke wyszła za Billa, ale Ridge sarkastycznie stwierdza, by kobieta się o niego nie martwiła. "Wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Tak jak zatroszczyłeś się o żonę swojego ojca", odpowiada Sheila. Dodaje, że wkrótce opuszcza miasto i zostawia swoją wizytówkę. Następnie udaje się do łazienki, oznajmiając, że wciąż pamięta gdzie się ona znajduje. thumb|300px|Sheila jest wdzięczna EricowiRidge prosi ojca o wyjaśnienia, ale Eric odpowiada jedynie, iż chce być blisko Sheili, gdyż wie do czego jest ona zdolna. Sheila wraca i dziękuje za gościnę. Ridge zamierza ją wyprosić,ale to Eric decyduje się ją odprowadzić. "Mój ojciec igra z ogniem", Ridge oznajmia Quinn. Przed rezydencją, Eric przeprasza Sheilę za Ridge'a. Kobieta jest wdzięczna Ericowi, że stara się on uwierzyć w jej zmianę. Dodaje również, że cieszy się, iż znalazł on odpowiednią żonę. "Quinn jest idealną żoną", oznajmia Eric i dodaje "Dbaj o siebie, Sheila". Eric wraca do rezydencji, a Sheila spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się do siebie. thumb|left|300px|Maya informuje Nicole o kłopotach z dokumentami adopcyjnymiMaya zjawia się w biurze FC i prosi Coco o chwilę rozmowy z siostrą. Maya wyjaśnia zaskoczonej Nicole, że Carter musiał sporządzić nowe dokumenty adopcyjne Lizzy, gdyż w poprzednich pojawiły się drobne błędy. "A więc Lizzy nie jest twoja?", pyta Nicole. Maya zapewnia, że nie ma powodów do niepokoju, gdyż dokumenty są takie same i wystarczy podpis Nicole. "O mój Boże. Czyli jestem matką Lizzy?", pyta Nicole. "Nie, ja jestem jej matką. Proszę, podpisz dokumenty", odpowiada Maya. Nicole przypomina sobie Lizzy, która nazwała ją mamą. "Nie mogę podpisać tych dokumentów. Może to znak", oświadcza. "Posłuchaj, ja i Rick jesteśmy rodzicami Lizzy. Podpisz te dokumenty, natychmiast!", żąda Maya. Fakty * Sheila stwierdza, że Ridge wygląda inaczej. Podczas ostatniego spotkania Sheili i Ridge'a, w rolę Forrestera wcielał się Ronn Moss. Miało miejsce w 2003 roku, podczas walki, która wybuchła w starej odlewni w Puerto Vista. Ridge, ratując życie Brooke, wpadł do rozpalanego pieca i został uznany za zmarłego. Sheila, wykorzystując zamieszanie w odlewni, uciekła razem ze swoją pomocniczką, Sugar. * Na dokumentach adopcyjnych Rick figuruje jako "ojciec adopcyjny", chociaż jest on biologicznym ojcem Lizzy. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sheila Carter Kategoria:Nicole Avant Kategoria:Zende Forrester 2 Kategoria:Coco Spectra Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Lizzy Forrester